The present invention relates to a laser device, and in particular, to a simplified type line laser device using a rod lens and for projecting a laser beam in fan-like shape.
A laser device is used for the purpose of forming a reference plane in operation such as construction work or civil engineering work. As a simplified type laser device, a line laser device is known, which uses a rod lens and projects a fan-shaped laser beam. This simplified type laser device has a single function and is low-cost.
Description will be given below on a conventional type line laser device referring to FIG. 14 and FIG. 15.
A base plate 2 is mounted on a leveling base 1, and a housing 4 is rotatably mounted on the base plate 2 via a bearing 3.
The leveling base 1 comprises a pedestal 5 and three leveling screws 6. By rotating the leveling screws 6 at adequate positions, the base plate 2 can be leveled in a horizontal direction.
A laser beam projecting unit 7 is mounted inside the housing 4. The laser beam projecting unit 7 has a projecting light optical axis 8 running perpendicularly to a rotation shaft of the housing 4, and it comprises a light emitting source 9 such as a diode laser for emitting a laser beam 13 on the projected light optical axis 8, a collimator lens 11 for turning the laser beam 13 emitted from the light emitting source 9 to a parallel beam, and a rod lens 12 having an optical axis perpendicular to an optical axis of the collimator lens 11 and also running perpendicularly to the rotation shaft of the housing 4.
The laser beam 13 emitted from the light emitting source 9 is turned to a parallel beam by the collimator lens 11. The beam is then spread in a horizontal direction by the rod lens 12 and are projected through a projection window 14 of the housing 4.
The laser beam 13 spread in a horizontal direction is projected as a fan-shaped laser beam and forms a horizontal reference plane. When the laser beam is projected to a wall surface or the like, a reference line is formed on the projected surface. A spread angle of the laser beam 13 is about 100xc2x0. When an operating position is deviated from the horizontal reference plane, the housing 4 is manually rotated as appropriate. That is, by rotating the housing 4, a horizontal reference plane or a reference line of the laser beam can be obtained over total circumference.
The laser line formed by the projection of the fan-shaped laser beam 13 to a wall surface or the like is used as a reference line instead of a marking line. Operation can be performed without leaving stain the wall surface and the like, or the reference line can be confirmed at any time after the completion of the work, and it is very convenient.
When a tilted laser line is formed by the line laser device, it is necessary to form the tilted laser line in alignment with a marked line, with a tilted portion or with two indicated points. To form an accurate tilted laser line, it is desirable to superimpose the line on the tilted portion, etc. used as reference.
The laser line is tilted and is aligned with a tilted marked line or with the tilted portion. If the tilting is not aligned, the laser line should be tilted further. However, in the conventional type line laser device as described above, it is not exactly known which part of the laser line is the center, and which part is used as the center of the tilting. When it is tried to tilt the laser line again, deviation occurs with respect to the line used as reference or to the tilted portion. For this reason, additional operation is required to repeat the procedure to align with the marked line or the tilted portion.
If alignment must be made between two indicated points or two points, it is more difficult to work. The work of alignment is performed in the same manner as the line or the tilted portion. However, it is not easy to perform the alignment, because two points are not visible tilted reference such as the line or the tilted portion.
At the construction site including room interior finishing work, etc., the above working procedure must be repeatedly performed. Therefore, efficiency of the above working is poor. The poor working efficiency causes serious problem.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a line laser device, by which it is possible to form a point on a part of a fan-shaped laser beam and to make it easier to perform positioning of a laser line formed by the laser beam so as to improve working efficiency.
To attain the above object, the line laser device according to the present invention comprises a light source for emitting a laser beam, a light emitting unit having optical means for projecting the laser beam from the light source in fan-like shape, an optical member arranged on the fan-shaped laser beam and for forming a spot light on a part of the fan-shaped laser beam, and support means for supporting the optical member so that the spot light formed on the fan-shaped laser beam can be shifted. Also, the present invention provides the line laser device as described above, wherein the support means rotatably supports the optical member so that the optical member can be rotated around a focal point of the optical means. Further, the present invention provides the line laser device as described above, wherein the light emitting unit is supported so that the light emitting unit can be rotated around the focal point of the optical means. Also, the line laser device of the present invention comprises at least two sets of laser projection units and a guide member, wherein the laser projection unit comprises a light source for emitting a laser beam, a light emitting unit having optical means for emitting the laser beam from the light source in fan-like shape, an optical member arranged on the fan-shaped laser beam and for forming a spot light on a part of the fan-shaped laser beam, and support means capable to shift the optical member along the fan-shaped laser beam, wherein the two sets of laser projection units are supported as independently movable along the guide member. Further, the present invention provides the line laser device as described above, wherein the guide member is rotatably supported. Also, the line laser device of the present invention comprises at least two sets of laser projection units and a guide member, wherein the laser projection unit comprises a light source for emitting a laser beam, a light emitting unit having optical means for emitting the laser beam from the light source in fan-like shape, an optical member arranged on the fan-shaped laser beam and for forming a spot light on a part of the fan-shaped laser beam, and support means capable to shift the optical member along the fan-shaped laser beam, wherein the two sets of laser projection units are movably supported along the guide member, and one of the laser projection units can be rotated with respect to the other of the laser projection unit. Further, the present invention provides the line laser device as described above, wherein the light emitting unit can be rotated around an optical axis of the optical member to form the spot light. Also, the line laser device of the present invention comprises a light emitting unit having a light source to emit a laser beam, a circular cylindrical lens, optical means for deflecting the laser beam so that the laser beam enters in a direction perpendicular to the center line of the circular cylindrical lens, optical means retaining member for rotatably supporting the optical means around the center line of the circular cylindrical lens, and an optical member movably supported along the fan-shaped laser beam by the optical means retaining member and for forming a spot light. Further, the present invention provides the line laser device as described above, wherein the light emitting unit can be rotated around an optical axis of the light source to form the spot light. Also, the present invention provides the line laser device as described above, wherein the optical means comprises a corner prism and a pentagonal prism, and the laser beam passing through the circular cylindrical lens along the center line is deflected so that the laser beam enters the circular cylindrical lens in a direction perpendicular to the center line of the circular cylindrical lens. Further, the present invention provides the line laser device as described above, wherein the optical means comprises a rhombic prism and a pentagonal prism, and the laser beam from the light source is deflected so that the laser beam enters the circular cylindrical lens in a direction perpendicular to the center line of the circular cylindrical lens. Also, the present invention provides the line laser device as described above, wherein the optical means has one of a circular cylindrical lens, a cylindrical lens, a Fresnel lens, or a binary element as the optical member for diffusing a light beam of the laser beam in fan-like shape. Further, the present invention provides the line laser device as described above, wherein the optical member to form the spot light is one of a cylindrical lens, a spherical lens, a Fresnel lens, or a binary element.